


Underrated Character Short Stories

by Jerrieschild



Category: DC Universe, Escape the Night (Web Series), Kim Possible (Cartoon), Little Mix (Band), Scooby-Doo! and the Witch's Ghost (1999), Teen Titans (Animated Series), Youtubers
Genre: Death, F/F, Gothic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerrieschild/pseuds/Jerrieschild
Summary: Collection of short stories for different ships and characters.
Relationships: Daphne Blake/Sally McKnight | Thorn, Jesy Nelson/Leigh-Anne Pinnock, Kim Possible/Shego, Perrie Edwards & Jade Thirlwall, Poison Ivy/Harley Quinn, Starfire/Raven, The Investigative Reporter | Safiya Nygaard & The Jet Setter | Rosanna Pansino, Tori Vega & Jade West
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Safiya fell to the ground after the fish hook was removed from her side. The pain was excruciating as she felt the hook pierced and ripped from her skin. Blood poured from the wound as her life drained from her. In the end, she knew she deserved this. What an end when she fell in love with another while being with Tyler.  
The pain disappeared and her body felt light. She opened her eyes to see a crying Rosanna, but she was frozen in time. Or at least to Safiya’s eyes she was. She looked back up to the ceiling of the big top. Colleen and Matpat appeared in her peripheral line of vision.

“Safiya? It’s time to go.”

“Where are we going, Colleen?”

“Home,” The girl told Safiya. Colleen took her hand and pulled Safiya out of her dead carcass. Colleen and Matpat lead her to a cloud spiral staircase in which everyone that died before her were waiting. JC, Roi, Teala, Lauren, Jesse, DeStorm, Liza, Tana, Gabbie, Alex, Shane, Andrea, Justine, GloZell, Sierra, Matt, Tim, and Lele. As well as the assistants Alison. Safiya was shocked. How had all these people died and no one had known? She hadn’t known. These were her friends or, are her friends? 

“He got you too?” Shane asked. Safiya nodded at him. 

“Welcome home Saf,” JC told her with a smile. Safiya was still very confused, but against her better judgment, she walked over to her friends. They guided her up the staircase and into the clouds of heaven. The heavenly city was encased by a golden wall. Houses were littered everywhere and people rushed through the streets. Colleen took Safiya’s hand again and pulled her to a huge fifteen-story building, the rest of the girls following suit. 

“This is our domain. We all live here. Everyone has an apartment and a roommate. I’ll show you to your apartment and you can wait for her.” Colleen told her. Safiya nodded and followed the girl to her room. The pair reached the second floor and Colleen led her to her room. “This is the room you will be sharing with Ro. She’ll be here soon.”

“How do you know she will die?”

“Listen for the calls. We all have the power to know who will die next so we can greet them. When they die you will hear a bell toll. The bell will alert everyone that has died at Joey’s hands that another has joined the ranks. No matter where you are you will hear it. The calls whisper the name of the new addition to us. They start quiet and are loudest the second before the person dies. All you have to do is listen.”  
Safiya and Colleen went silent. Concentrating on hearing the calls.

Rosanna.

“She’s close. She’s almost gone. Saf I forgot to tell you. The person destined to be with the next death, they will feel their wounds.” What Colleen said wasn’t fast enough; Safiya was on the ground wailing with pain. The sound attracted the rest of their friends. Alison pressed her hand to Safiya’s stomach, “Rosanna was stabbed at the same time by three cursed knives.”

Rosanna!

The pain in Safiya’s body disappeared. She sat up and looked at everyone around her. “Let’s go get her.” The other past YouTubers smiled and walked to the staircase.

“Alright, Safiya. You have to go get her. She trusts you so you must bring her.” Alison told her. The vampire pressed a hand to the investigative reporter’s shoulder, “This is all the energy you need to get her and come back. Now go get your girl.”

Safiya smiled and descended down the stairs. The clouds parted and brought her to a forest with a clearing. In the center of the clearing was a stone platform and on it laid Ro. 

“Ro. Wakey wakey.”

“Huh? Safiya? But you died. I saw you get killed.”

“I know Ro. I remember it as clear as day. But I’m here to take you with me.” Safiya spoke as she sat down on the platform with Rosanna. The jet setter looked shocked. Was she dead?

“Come on Ro. Let’s go home.”

“Where is home?”

“Heaven, with me, with our friends. Mostly with me though.” The deceased reporter giggled, “I know I didn’t tell you when we were alive but I love you more than life.”

“And I you Saf, and I you.”


	2. The Uprising

With Lilly

Yance and I are taking another one of his favorite midnight walks. You'd think it's extremely dangerous but I live out in the middle of nowhere with my super protective dog and all of my other animals.

"Yancey? Can we go home yet? I'm tired." Yance responds with only taking me farther from home. A few minutes in I started to get this weird feeling pulling me to the top of the hill by my house. The same direction that Yance was taking me.

With each step, the feeling grew. As if I was getting closer to the source. Roughly ten minutes later we reached a clearing on top of the hill. In the center held a human-like figure in all black.

"H-hello?"

"Don't be alarmed, Lilly. I'm only here to help." The figure spoke. They had a beautiful, rich, sexy, feminine voice. "How do you know my name?"

The figure started walking towards me. As it got closer I could determine more features. The girl had dark hair that was pulled up in a messy bun. Her clothes were all black and she wore a cape-like jacket. Super sexy.

"I'm not gonna hurt you. Don't move away." She spoke. Once she was close enough she placed her hand on Yance's head and he sat down, completely cool with the newcomer being so close. Her thin hand reached up to her collar and she slightly pulled it down, revealing my name.

"I had a feeling to come out here. I wasn't sure why but when I felt the connection I knew you were near me. You, Lilly. You are my other half. And hell do I need you."

"W-What do you mean? I'm so confused?" "Please do not be afraid. This mark appeared two days ago meaning that my traveling had finally lead me close to you. You and I make one whole. Together."

The more she said the more it made sense. But one thing stuck out. "I don't even know your name." "Let me place my hand on your chest." I looked at her shocked but nodded my head anyway.

She placed her hand on my heart and I was thrown into my head. Different pictures of me and this girl circled around me. Me when I'm sick and her by my side with Yance looking over me. Is walking Yance at night together.

"Alison. Why can we only go out at night? Are you ashamed of me?"

"No baby. I wanted to tell you nicer than this but, I'm a vampire."

"Really? That's so cool! Can I see your teeth?"

Alison opened her mouth to show her extended teeth. I pulled her closer. "That's so attractive. Damn."

My vision went back to normal and Alison was standing in front of me again. Her eyes closed and her teeth clenched. Her sharp fangs on show.

"Alison." I breathed. She opened her eyes and smiled. "Hey, Lilly." God damn, she got super cute right then.

"So. You're a vampire?" "Yeah. Is that okay?" "Yeah." "Good." Something compelled me to get closer to her. A feeling to need to feel her body against mine. So I pulled her into a tight hug. Both of us sighing as we collided. Alison's arms wrapped around my neck.

"Lilly." "Yeah?" "Can I kiss you?" "Go ahead." Alison slightly pulled away to then press her lips on my own. And at that moment, everything felt right. Our lips moving in sync and our bodies close. A quiet groan left the back of my throat. And we both pulled away. Alison has this cute puppy smile on her face. It's hard to believe that vampires are scary when my vampire looks like this.

"Lilly. I need, it has to happen." I'm not sure what it is but I'd let her do anything to me.

"What do you need to do?" I small tear left my vamp's eye. "I just got you. I don't ever want to lose you. I want you, no, I need you to become a vampire too. I can't live with myself if you die a human death. Please. Let me bring you across." I brushed her tears away and slowly caressed her cheek. Her cool skin feeling amazing under the pad of my thumb.

"Do it but, if there is a way. Bring Yance with us. He's been my friend and protector for so long. I don't want to see him die if I never do." She nodded her head and I pressed a short soft kiss to her lips. "Thank you." "Anything for you my love."

Alison then took a deep breath and a stir of unexplainable feelings surrounded me. My vampire gently pushed my hair off of my shoulder. I unzipped my jacket a bit to give her better access. The brunette pressed a few gentle kisses to my neck before as gently as possible she bit down into my neck.

I could feel the blood in my body drain and the cold blood of a vampire begin to fill. A shudder coursed through my body at the feeling. "Mmmm. Ali." I moaned out. Her hand pressed against my hip in response.

By now my body was trying to change. I could tell by how tired I was becoming. "Ali. I'm sleepy." "I know baby. I'm gonna quickly bring Yance across and then we can go to your house and sleep. How's that sound?"

"Puurrfect." Alison set me down onto the ground and kneeled down beside me. "I love you, Lilly." "I love you too, Ali!!!" I shouted before falling asleep.

When I awoke it was dark outside. I was wrapped up in my blanket and Alison. My head was on her chest, my body wrapped around hers and vice versa. Yance was on the end of the bed curled up at our feet. 

Wait a minute. Vampires can't cross over the threshold of a home. How did she get in?

"Alison. Wake up." I whispered. Yance looked up at me and then stood up, only to move to his side of the bed. That spot is right between me and Alison. I cuddle him at night. He is my big German Shepherd Black Lab baby. He loves to cuddle.

In order to do this, he pushed Alison away from me, effectively waking her up. Once he settled I wrapped my arm around him. 

"Lilly. Are you awake?" "Yeah." "Good. Show me your teeth." "Later. I'm still sleepy." I responded while nuzzling my face into Yance's fur.

I get the bed shift and her body weight behind me. "Fine. But I'm getting cuddles too." "Mm. Okay. As a vampire can we still eat food?"

"Yeah. A bit. Not a lot. It won't satisfy you like blood will. Do you want to go hunting later?" "What time is it?" "9:30 pm. We've slept all day." "When did you bring me across?" "Yesterday at 11:57 pm."

"Cool. Now shut up. Sleepytime." Alison wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me close. Her cool body pressed behind me.

——

Alison, Yance, and I are walking around town. It's roughly midnight and Alison is driving me crazy. She keeps giving me this seductive look. Her teeth pulled at her bottom lip. The sharp end of her fangs barely poking out. Hell. She's so beautiful.

"Lilly." I heard from behind me. I turned to see my cousin Andrea walking with her friend Tyler. "Hey, guys. Meet my girlfriend." Andrea smiled and turned to Alison. 

"Alison? You're alive? I thought the werewolves killed you."

"Hey, Andrea. Hi Tyler. Um. They did but I woke up outside of the estate and I just walked away. Which means that you guys made it out. So that's good. As for how I got here, I found Lilly. Our connection led me here and I found her." Alison said and nuzzles her face into the crook of my neck. The action caused me to smile and giggle.

"I'm glad you made it out too. I wish more of us would have too." Tyler spoke. "Woah! Drea! This is the Alison that helped you guys escape Joey's party?"

My cousin nodded and I ran over to hug her. "I'm so happy! I know you said that so many of the others didn't make it out but I'm so glad that you, Alison, and Tyler made it out." I then let go and hugged Tyler. "I'm so so so glad that you and Andrea made it out alive. You've been taking care of her since then and I appreciate it so much. Thank you." 

I then walked over to my Ali and pressed my lips to hers. When we pulled away I smiled up at her. "Thank you for helping my cousin and Tyler get out. And thank you for bringing me and Yance across. Thank you for loving me."

Andrea and Tyler both set their hands on my shoulders. "You're a vampire too?" They asked together. "Yeah. And I couldn't be happier."

"Take care of my cousin Alison. I'll hold you to it. If you ever do anything to wrong her I will end you again." My vampire nodded and pecked my cheek. Yance stood beside me in his protective manner. Andrea bent down to pet him as she always does when we see each other. 

I look down and smile at the two as I feel Alison brush her teeth on my neck. "Ali. Can I hang with Andrea for a bit?" "You don't have to ask me." "Just felt like I should. I'll see you at home. Take Yance with you." 

I should explain somethings. Alison can talk to Yance so that first night he invited her into our home. It's been a week since then and since Alison didn't have a home she is living with us. Andrea was supposed to move in with me in a month but I suppose since she's already here she might as well live with us now.

Alison nodded her head before pressing a kiss to my forehead. She took Yance's leash and walked off into the direction of our house leaving me with Tyler and Andrea.

"Hey. Drea. Since you are here you just want to move in now?" I asked my cousin. "Sure. Why not. Anything to get away from my old house. I don't want Joey to find out my address if he is still alive."

"Is all of your stuff still in your house in LA?" Andrea nodded. "Let's teleport there. We can bring it back in a flash and you can move in now!"

"How?" "I'm a vampire silly. I can do all kinds of cool shit."

——  
I woke up to Yance and Andrea chasing each other around the house. "Bout time you woke up. I've been hearing them running for an hour." Alison said as she pressed a light kiss to my lips. "I'm sorry baby."

"It's fine but come on let's go chase them both now!" "Yeah. Let's get 'em!"

——

A single bite gave me the best thing ever. Well, two bites actually. One to make me a vampire and the other to make Yance a vampire dog. Andrea lives with us and we all have the best of times together.


	3. Twitter DM's

Jadey: MOOMMM!!!

Jesminda: Yes Jade?

Jadey: I'm hungry

Jesminda: What do you want?

Jadey: FOOD! Duh.

Pezza: Guys, be quiet.

Jadey: Sorry Pez.

Jesminda: Anyway Jade, how much money do you have

Jadey: um... 68 cents

Doodah: Jade! That's one number away from my favorite number.

Nyah: is it 69?

Pezza: Niall!! We don't use that language here.

Nyah: You and "mom" do all the time. And it's an genuine question

Doodah: Perrie calm down and no Niall, my favorite number is 67

Zayn: What on Earth??? Niall buddy, didn't want to know what Perrie and Jade talk about.

Brina: Oh Zayn. You're gonna hear a lot more of what Jade and Perrie talk about. My room is next to Perrie's and there are very thin walls.

Pezza: Carpenter-Brooke!! 

Brina: Shut up woman.

Lizzza: Sabrina you're asking to die.

Cameela: Liza makes a good point

Brina: Whatever

Zayn: Um, from experience, don't mistake Perrie or Jade's strength.

Brina: Whatever Malik

ICarly: Hey guys

Valkyrie: NOO! Miranda don't interupt their drama. It was just getting good

Lee Lee: Yeah! Miranda, how could you?!

Louis: Mum calm down

Jesminda: Leigh, babe. Please, don't get your hair in a bunch. Stay out of this. Jade I'm comin over to your room so we can get food. You better not be on Perrie's bed or your bed havin naughty-naughty time

Jadey: Kay. Perrie go back to your room

Pezza: Awe, okay. Love you

Jadey: Love you too. Kay Jes, I'm Perrie free

Jesminda: Good, I'll be over in a few.

Brina: the whole relationship makes me sick

Jadey: Hey bitch, where's Rowan? Or Sofia? Or Quinn? Or Shawn? Or CeCe? Or Corey? Or Peyton? Or Peyton Clark? 

Brina: Shut up Jade! MOM!

Allysus: What woman!?

Pezza: oh look she's called Ally. Wimp.

Jesminda: Too far Perrie

Pezza: sorry mam

Jadey: Jesy, can Perrie come with us please!??!

Jesminda: no

Jadey: please?

Jesminda: no

Valkyrie: Jade she said no. so Perrie has to stay here

Jadey: Please

Nyah: Just let her get food with you two. Mum won't stop asking if you refuse.

Zayn: ............... um.......

Zayn: WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED

Allysus: Zayn, watch your profanities

Zayn: No mother you don't get it. Some serious shit just went down outside. Get out here now

Allysus: I'm coming, this better not be a prank

Jadey: ........ please

Jesminda: Ugh, fine

Allysus: What the hell???!!

Cameela: Welcome back Allysin

Allysus: Guys stay in the house. Paps found us. Scott just got tackled

Liam: What?

Miche: NO my baby

Mel: I know why they are outside

Kirstin: Why

Doodah: Because we're getting four new roommates. I completely forgot.

Jane: Who are they?

Ari: Sam Golbach

Jenna: Corey Scherer

China: Elton Castee

Avi: Colby Brock

Brina: No way really? Sam, Colby, Elton, and Corey are moving in?

Pezza: Don't get your hopes up Carpenter-Brooke. I hear they're all gay

Lee Lee added Sam and Corey

Sam: Are you guys our new roommates?

Jadey: I claim him!!!!!!

Sam: Whoa there, I hope you know I'm gay

Jadey: Yeah, yeah. I am too. No, we have this weird family thing. I've claimed you as Perrie and I's child.

Sam: Oh, okay

Corey: What about me?

Pezza: Me and Jade claim you too

Lern: *Jade and I*

Lee Lee added Colby and Elton

Doodah: Claimed Elton, he's Normani and I's child now

Cameela: Then Lauren and I get Colby

Zayn: Just go with it boys

Colby: Cousin Elton

Corey: I'm gonna miss uncle Elton but Cousin Elton is good enough

Sam: Yeah. hey um, mom? That's weird to say at first. Anyway, how large is this house.

Pezza: Four stories excluding the roof level so technically five

Corey: We could have so many prank wars here

Brina: Oh I'm down

Jesminda: I'll let it happen as long as Ally says it's okay too

Allysus: I'll let you but rules for safety still apply. Rule one: don't die 

Elton: Any other rules?

Allysus: Nope!

Lee Lee: Well I have some rules!

Everyone else: Ugh

Lee Lee: Everyone is on their own individual team, for certain pranks you can team up. Kind of like the old prank wars in the Sam and Colby house, we all have YouTube channels so we post prank videos there and the score is counted by likes

Kern: Okay let's do this

Elton: We are allowed to have pets here right?

Brina: Yeah. We have many animals in this house. My dog Goodwin. Perrie and Jade's dog and wolf-dog hybrid, Hatchi the Pomeranian and Arrowstripe. Leigh's doggo Harvey. Jesy's dog Reggie. So on, so forth.

Elton: great I can keep Circa


	4. Twitter DM's part 2

Perrie: Have you ever just wanted to not hate someone?

Sabrina: no. I will always hate you.

Jade: stop being an asshole.

Sabrina: dont tell me waht to do bitch!

Lauren: *what*

Sabrina: fuck off

China: you idiots annoy the shit out of me

Sam: its almost Jadey's birthday

Corey: yayyyyy

Perrie: have you ever wondered why all of Velma's logic goes out the door when she loses her glasses?

Liza: she's got a point

Jesy: I'm really surprised.

Jade: its almost my birthday!!!!!

Sabrina: no one cares

Perrie: i will cut you bitch!

Sabrina: slit my dick!

Jade: not even if you paid

Sabrina: wouldn't have to. You're desperate enough

Leigh: what the hell just happened

Erza: Sabrina Just told Jade to slit her dick. 🙄 

Lucy: Erza. Please don't talk like that

Erza: sorry baby

Sabrina: your relationship is just as gross as Jerrie's

Lucy: FUCKING TAKE THAT BACK

Elton: Sabrina why are you so rude to everyone?

Karen: she's jealous that her girlfriend ditched her for another girl

Sabrina: she did not! It was mutual!

Juvia: sure jan

Sabrina: at least im not stealing people's kids like a Karen.

Kirstin: that was a weak ass comeback

Matt: tru dat

Colby: well I haven't had a girlfriend in like.......

Mitch: like when?

Colby: im not sure..

Sabrina: its okay brother we can be single together

Sam: nope he's my boyfriend. Remember?

Sabrina: oh shit thats right. Forgot that you even exsisted with your non existent nipples.

Sam: I cant take offense to that. Colby likes my nipples.

Colby: Sam. Not here.

Perrie: why is Velma so dumb when she loses her glasses?

Jesy: are you paying any attention to what we are talking about?

Perrie: no

Ariana: go figure

Sofia: Its 3 In The FUCKING MORNING!! Go to bed!

Everyone: sorry Sofia.


	5. Halloween at Perrie's

"It's Halloween at Perrie's, all the guests have arrived. Everyone's dying to meet you so won't you spend the night?"

It was halloween night, a group of nine students stood in front of the closed down horror attraction Perrie Edwards' Pizzeria.

"Lauren, are you sure this is a good idea?" Dinah Jane Hansen asked the dark haired girl.

"Of course, this place has been abandoned for like twenty years or something." Lauren replied. "We have to go in through the back, there is an open door in the wall which I found out was by a bathroom. There is still some amount of power throughout the building. From as far as I went in, everything is still in there."

The four boys that were within the group just stared at Lauren.

"Alright, let's go." Liam said. The group walked slowly to the back of the building.

The five girls crept in slowly with the four boys in tow.

"Whoa. Look at those animatronics. They look like real humans." Ally, the shortest girl said.

The brunette animatronic flinched slightly, scaring Ally.

A metallic sound coming from the creature startled them all as the brunette came to life.

"H-hi every-everyone. I-I'm Jade. It's wonde-wonderful to h-have so-some new frie-friends here!" The animatronic spoke.

The sound of one talking brought another one alive.

"Hey ki-kiddies. I-it's m-me, Lei-Leigh-Anne you're f-fav-favorite s-singing J-Jamaican g-girl."

Lauren instantly knew she made a big mistake when the curtains for an out of order animatronic opened.

"A-arg. A-ahoy th-there ki-kiddos. It's me J-Jesy! Y-you ready t-to see m-my den?!"

The final animatronic lifted her head. "Hello everyone!!! I'm Perrie Edwards o-of Perrie Edwards' Pi-pizzeria. I hope m-my friend Jes o-over there didn't Sc-scare you. She can be a L-li-little inti-intimidating."

Nobody replied to the blonde robot which caused Jade to turn and glare at Lauren.

"N-no. Jesy didn't scare us. Not at all." Lauren hurried out.

"Good. Now what brings you kids around here?" Perrie's vocal circuits began to warm up, for she now talked without the metallic noise and choppy sentences.

"Lern wanted to explore this place and drug us along with her." Niall said.

"Tsk tsk. Oh Lauren, you should have kept them where they were. You shouldn't have come here a-" Jade was cut of by Perrie's metallic lips touching her own.

"You guys have feelings?"

Jesy let out a mighty laugh. "Of course we do. We were humans at one point, just the same as you. Jade and Perrie were both twenty while I was twenty-two and Leigh was twenty-one."

"Yeah. And Jes and I were dating at the time just the same as Jade and Perrie who made a promise to be together through life and death." 

"This story goes deeper than we thought. We should try and solv-" Camila was cut off by a menacing laugh erupting from Perrie. 

"You guys better run while you still can. He's back. Get out of here before midnight or be stuck here until the morning." The dark menacing voice continued on from the blonde robot. Jade placed her metal hand on her girlfriend's shoulder.

It must have brought the blonde from her faze because she gave a small smile. 

"Why don't we give you a tour of our majestic land. Leigh-Anne knows this place better than any-"

A bell rang and the student looked up. Midnight.

"Didn't Perrie tell us we should get out before midnight?" Normani asked.

"Yeah. Let's go find a place to hide."

The blondes metallic laughter echoed through the area as the students fled to an office room. 

"Do you think they'll survive?" Jade asked.

"Maybe for half the night." Jesy laughed from behind her.

"I doubt they will make past the first hour," Leigh-Anne added. "What do you think Perrie?"

Jade stood beside her girlfriend, their hands locked together. 

"I think we should take it easy on them the first hour and gradually make it more difficult. Jade you start first. You're the cutest one." Perrie spoke.

"It won't really matter who is out and about when it hits 3 a.m. Whether Jade is the cutest or not he's gonna take them down. They'll be lucky if they even make to then- there they go again." 

Jesy sighs with Leigh-Anne as they watch Jade and Perrie all over each other as normal. Leigh-Anne rests against the out of order girl.

"Death didn't change them Jesy, just converted them into another type of being. Their touchy-feeliness for each other remains."

"We've been stuck here since 1987 surely they would have tired of each other. It's what? 2018?" 

"It's Jade and Perrie!" Leigh-Anne yelled and ended the argument.

————

"They look to be just sitting there." Ally spoke.

Dinah nodded with her, "Except those two. They have been cuddled up on the floor like that for like ever."

Suddenly the lights flickered and then went out completely.

"What's going on?" Niall asked holding onto Dinah and Harry. The light turned back on but they no longer saw Jade and Perrie cuddled up on the ground. They animatronics we're back in their original spots except for Jade. She was nowhere to be found.

"Here guys I found this tablet thing, it shows the security cameras and I found Jade." Lauren spoke, a small waver in her voice.

Liam grabbed the tablet from her. "Okay we are here in this box. Jade is supposedly at the end of this hallway next to us."

Normani taps Ally on the shoulder. "This set of buttons by the opening is a door and light system. This one shuts and opens the door and the top one turns on and off the light." She shows what she means on both sides but when she turns on the left side light she sees Jade with dark eyes and a devilish grin on her face.

"Shut the door!!" The others scream at her. Normani quickly shuts the door in Jade's face.

On the other side Jade turns to the window and pulls her cutest pout, hoping they'd let her in. Of course she doesn't want to hurt them, she just wants to help her friends escape. 

"Oh biscuits." Jade curses before she heads back to the stage.

"Did you do it Jade?" Perrie asked welcoming her girlfriend and helping her back onstage.

Jade let's out a little whimper and shakes her head.

"Right, let's give them a little time. Leigh, you're up next. I'll tell you when to go." Perrie hugs her girl tight.

———-  
"Jade's back in her spot, you can lift the door." Liam told Normani. 

"Guys we have a power supply. I'm guessing if we use too much everything shuts off. As of now we're at 93 percent." Camila informs.

The rest nodded their heads. It was quiet for quite a while, it was now 1am. Quiet it was Liam kept his eyes on the stage sometimes switching to Jesy's Cove. The doors stayed open mainly unless they heard frightening sounds.

"Guys! Leigh has moved from her spot!" Liam shouts. Ally quickly went to the door where they saw Jade only to find the hallway empty. Normani checked the other door and screamed as she saw Leigh-Anne. They shut the door as fast as they could. 

"She didn't mess around much. She got straight to business." Lauren speaks.

Leigh-Anne grumbled at her failed attempt. 

"How'd it go?" Jade asked her friend when she got back to the stage.

"No such luck for me either." The girl sighed. 

"Ugh!!" Perrie huffs. She sighs in annoyance. "There are too many of them! We need to get rid of some." 

The other three girls nodded.

"Jesy your the fastest. Start off with taking two boys."

"Aye!" Jesy shouted and ran off.

————  
The student heard the sound of shoes running towards them. They were unable to close the door fast enough to stop them. Jesy stood in the doorway holding the door up with a singular hand.

The girls hugged each other and screamed. Jesy turned to look at them slowly then turned towards the boys who scrambled behind the chair. 

Jesy then grabbed Harry and Louis and dragged them out the door, but not before breaking the button the close the door. The opening was completely useless, the girls and the remaining boys only had one defense system, the other door.   
————

"Alright, Perrie. I got them." Jesy snarled, her ambition and determination from earlier still active.

"Good work my friend." The blonde praised, patting her on the back. She then went back to Jade and held her waist. "Throw them in the parts and service room." Jesy nodded and started dragging the boys away.

"What do you guys want from us?!" Louis shouted.

"What do we want? We want to be able to leave this place. We've been stuck here since 1987! We are dead people roaming in robotic bodies. What else could we want? Your souls? We want to leave!!!" Perrie shouted back at him. Jade grabbed Perrie's waist to hold her back, not that it really did much good. 

Perrie marched right up to the boys, Jade still holding onto her. "We could have been living our lives to the fullest. I could have been going on dates with my Jadey, we could have been hanging out with our friends, going to parties, have a good college degree, have families, grow up together, make livings, I could have woke up in the mornings saying how great it was to see the sun and have picnics or sit at the park or something. But no, we've been stuck in the most disturbing place of all. Perrie Edwards' Pizzeria. Do you know who I am? I'm Perrie Edwards. I have been since the day I was born and always will be. But now, I am just a damn robot along with my girlfriend and our friends." 

Perrie turned around; if she could cry there would be tears everywhere.

The other three glared at the boys for making her upset.

"Wait! How do we get you guys out of here?" Harry asked them.

Jade turned to them, "I think you've done enough making my poor Pezza upset."

"We're sorry, but we want to help you guys."

"The only logical way to do it would be to destroy our bodies," Leigh-Anne said.

"Perfect I need an ax or a large tool." Louis smiled.

"I'll check parts and service!" Jesy said while running off, she was so excited about finally leaving the building.

Perrie hugged Jade tightly. "Finally, we can be together forever. It won't bring us back to life but we will be at peace." Jade said.

A bell rang and the animatronics looked at each other worried. Jesy hurried back with an ax in hand. "Hurry. Do it before he gets us and you."

Harry took the ax and prepared to strike Jesy. He didn't even get a hit on her when he was pulled back with a great force.

There he was, Zayn Malik. Harry threw the ax at Louis who caught it.

*Warning violence ahead*

Louis ran up to Jesy, who has now powered down and hit her in the chest as hard as he could. He continued his battering until there was practically just metal scraps left. A ghosty white smoke figure rose up and nodded at him.

Leigh-Anne ran up to him, fear in her eyes. "Did it work?" He nodded. Harry was still fighting Zayn. 

Louis pulled the ax back and threw it into Leigh-Anne's stomach, she fell to the floor and nodded for him to continue. The boy kept hitting the girl until she too was reduced to scraps. The same thing that happened to Jesy happened to her.

Now only Jade and Perrie remained.

They both walked up to him. "We go down then we go down together." The boy nodded and destroyed the two together. When the ghostly figures appeared they were holding hands. Perrie then whispered a small thank you to Louis and then they disappeared. 

The boys worked together and defeated Zayn and went to retrieve the rest of the students and went home. 

All of them went home and realized it was a foolish mistake to go into something you don't really know much about.

As for Perrie and the gang, they went to a safe place and watched over the kids who saved them and set them free. Jade and Perrie were still as touchy-feely as they were, Jesy gave her cool aura a break and let a playful side come out, and Leigh let herself calm down a bit and try new things. Even though they were dead they still enjoyed their lives together.


	6. Halloween at Perrie's 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Next in the FNAP series. But, there are some new friends.

After what happened at the first Perrie Edwards' Pizzeria you'd think they'd leave the Edwards name dead along with their mascot. But, alas they decided to fix the old suit of the main four then use them for parts of the new animatronics. Dumb right?

But what nobody knew is that fixing those old suits trapped the souls of Perrie, Jade, Leigh-Anne, and Jesy in them, again! And to add to it, Zayn the Killer killed six more people and trapped their souls in the new animatronics. Fucked up, right? The police did eventually find out that dead bodies had been shoved into the suits and shut the new pizzeria down. Everyone forgot about the attraction except for a new group of people. Liza Koshy, Lilly Singh, Rosanna Pansino, James Charles, Zendaya, Sofia Carson, Sam Golbach, Colby Brock, Elton Castee, Corey Scherer, Katrina Stuart, and Devyn Lundy. These 12 teens decided to head into the updated pizzeria now known as Tori Edwards' Pizzeria.

"James I'm not too sure that this is a good idea. Remember what that Lauren chick said?" Elton spoke, normally he was all for this but he was honestly just as scared as Corey.

"Come on Elton. Stop being so sister scared. It's not like there are actually dead spirits roaming around."

Lilly stood quietly next to Liza, "James, I'm with Elton on this one. I don't think this place is a joke."

"You guys are all pussies. Let's just go in, check it, and go out. Simple as that." Zendaya shouted. They finally all agreed and headed inside the old, broken building. With James leading the way the group makes their way into the main dining hall. But then they heard a door slam from behind them.

"Who's there?!" Colby shouted. They only heard feet stomping towards them.

"W-welcome t-t-to P-P-Perrie E-Edwards P-Pizzeria." Said a choppy voice.

"W-wait. Perrie stop. Smell the air. Th-they smell l-like they've talked w-wi-with Lauren."

"H-how do you kn-know we've t-talked with L-Lauren?" James stutters out.

The four beloved OG animatronics stepped out of the darkness.

Perrie Edwards, the original of the franchise, stood before them cocked jaw, wires sticking out of her arms and legs, one eye was all black with a shining white spot in the center. It looked as if they tried to replace the lower half of her jaw because it didn't fit right with the rest of her face.

Jade Thirlwall, Perrie's beloved girlfriend, stood beside her only one arm intact, no face at all, all that remains was her lower jaw and blazing red spots for eyes. The exterior on her right, and only, hand and left foot was gone leaving only the endoskeleton in its wake. There were rips all over the place in her exoskeleton wires hanging out all over the place.

Leigh-Anne Pinnock, the two previous girls' best friend, stood on Perrie's other side, no longer having hands at all only long wires fell from the gaps where her hands should have once been, her jaw broken entirely the only thing holding the two pieces together was the stray of wires going everywhere.

Jesy Nelson, Leigh's girlfriend, stood beside her, where her triceps and biceps should be was the remains of an endoskeleton. Half of the exoskeleton on her head was missing. The exoskeleton on her legs and feet were completely ripped off. Her one hand slack and unmovable, the joints jammed with the remains of the exoskeleton that was once there. Her hook was sharper than ever though.

"It's the originals, guys," Rosanna whispers keeping her place perched on James' back.

"Yes, Ro. We know." Katrina spoke.

Jade walked forward towards the kids, moving her hand to brush the side of Rosanna's face. The small human winced at the cold metal touching her face.

"Jadey, come back here, you're freaking the kids out." Leigh and Perrie speak quietly to the faceless girl.

"Well, I'm sorry that my face got ripped off by greedy humans!" The girl yelled back at them.

A few dark laughs from behind the students, towards the stage, emits from the three on stage animatronics. "Oh Jadey, you seem to forget you one of those "greedy humans" long ago." A tall, thin brunette spoke.

"Oh buck off Tori!" Perrie yelled at the singer. She pulled her Jade behind her as Tori's Jade stepped forward.

"Don't speak to her like that. Just because she's your younger sister doesn't mean you should be a total ass to her."

"Stand down chica." A voice from a different side of the room spoke.

"Hello, Andre." Tori and Perrie greeted the new animatronic.

"Umm, excuse me, Tori? Perrie? Others? I have a few questions." Devyn spoke up quietly.

"No!" The black-haired, goth-like, girl beside Tori, screamed.

"Jade, Jade calm down. No need to get pissed. Shh, shh, please calm down." Tori tried to soothe her pissed off girlfriend. The goth robot struggled against the hold of her girlfriend, almost escaping a few times until Andre and Tori had her tackled to the ground, even then she still struggled.

"Cat! Trina! Beck! Robbie! Help us!" Andre yelled out. Three other animatronics ran out and continued to pile themselves onto Jade. Finally, a practically ripped apart animatronic fell from the ceiling onto the pile. Jade's wild greenish-blue eyes were trained on Devyn. Her glare so intense the girl jumped onto Katrina's back for safety and comfort.

Rosanna looked from one Jade to the other. "I'd rather have my face being touched by scary, faceless Jade than have my body ripped apart by terrifying, goth, crazy lady Jade." Jesy then ran up to the kids and pushed them all behind the OGs.

"Everyone back away!!! She's gonna blow!" Trina yelled out. Jade's body shook violently as if she was to truly explode. When she stopped, the goth stood up and walked towards the original four. Tori and Perrie watched the girl carefully with Tori slowly closing in on her. The black-haired goddess then screamed and jumped forward to only be knocked down by Tori, again.

The kids were frightened because of the scream but were starting to notice something with Tori and Jade.

The two were on the ground making out. But the main part is that Jade was now relaxed.

"Ew sis, get off of her. That's disgusting!" Perrie screeched.

The torn apart new animatronic lowered his head from his perch on the ceiling and rested it on Perrie's head. "I do recall hearing about how you were never off of your Jade back in your day. You're not so innocent Perrie Edwards, Tori Edwards and Jade West are just like you were long ago."

"Buck off, Beck," Perrie growled.

"Tori Edwards is Perrie Edwards' replacement. Jade West is the replacement for Jade Thirlwall-"

The two Jades, Tori, and Perrie glared at the scrapped boy. "You don't have to say our full names!"

The teenagers decided to slowly back away from the animatronics and most of them made it out but Trina and Cat blocked the exits of Liza, James, Sofia, Elton, and Colby.

"Way to go ladies. Beck, go find something to tie them up with, they're not escaping us." Tori spoke and praised.

"You can't just keep them here! Do you want them to end up like us?!" Leigh-Anne shouted at the Latina robot.

"More or less, yeah!!" Jade and Tori yelled back.

Beck had taken a really long wire he had found in his den and wrapped it around the teenagers. "That should hold for a little while." He said to Tori.

"Great work Beck. Trina and Robbie, move these guys to the stage."

"You can't just tie them up and leave them here. It's insanity, they don't deserve it." Jesy yelled at the new animatronics.

"And we did?! We deserved to be locked up in here, killed, and forced to stay?!" Cat yelled back, the little redhead flipped her hair and even let out a growl. This is a big shocker because Cat was always seen as the cute one, not only by her new animatronic comrades but also by the broken animatronics as well as her family.

"She didn't say that! Stop putting words in her mouth!" Withered Jade yells.

Goth Jade started growling as well, her friends in ready fighting stances behind her. "You seriously believe we shouldn't make these people suffer the way we had to when we walked in here all those years ago?"

The teens grew restless so Beck, who was guarding them, grabbed the wire and pulled it tighter to make it harder for them to breathe.

"Don't kill them, Beck." Tori shot back at the mangled boy.

"Ay."

Goth Jade trained her eyes on Withered Jade and lunged at her, crying out the words, "Get them! Fight them! Dismantle them!"

Tori and Jade took on Withered Jade and Perrie. Andre and Robbie took on Jesy. Cat and Trina had Leigh-Anne.

Even though the old animatronics were old and broken they were strong. The older that the OG four got the stronger they became.

Withered Jade had Goth Jade in a headlock, trying to rip off her head. Tori was enraged but she couldn't do anything to stop it as she was pinned down by her older sister. Even aside from that fact when Tori heard the slightest break in Goth Jade's suit her hyperactive human girlfriend instincts snapped into place. Amounts of rage and power seethed through her. The half Latina pushed her sister off of her and launched at the Jades pulling the Withered one away.

"Stay away from her!" She shouted. Her Jade grabbed her by the waist and pulled her away. "Shh. No need to panic. I'm okay. Tori stop. Vega, knock it off."

The two sides stopped fighting to stare at them. The two Jades and the two Edwards' separated from the other team.

"Tori, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I shouldn't have even fought with you-"

"No, big sister. I'm sorry. I should have controlled Jade's and my own anger much better than I did. I'm just frustrated. We've been here so long. I long to see the sun again. To live, breathe, feel. I wish I could hold my Jade like I used to, to feel her slightly cooler body heat."

"Hey, it'll be okay. You still have her, though we are all dead, we're all still here together. Like one big happy yet dead family." Withered Jade spoke up.

Andre then walked into the parts and services room, running out a minute later.

"Jade. Withered, not goth. I was fixing it up but I think this belongs to you." The dark-skinned robot says. He held up the mask that belongs to her face.

"You found my face! God that sounds so weird to say." Everyone laughs at that. "Thank You, Andre. How can I repay you?"

"Don't worry about it chica. You did everything to repay me by helping out Tori a little bit ago."

"Come on Jadey, let's go get that put back," Perrie says with great joy.

"Beck! Let the kids go! We're going to help Jade!" The blonde's sister says.

"Ay!" The mangled boy shouts back at Tori. He drops down and unravels the wire surrounding them. "Sorry about almost killing you."

"It's fine, man," Elton told him.

Elton and James then helped the Colby, Sofia, and Liza and left. They found their friends waiting for them. Devyn although ran into the building instead of hugging her friends.

"Um excuse me, guys."

The animatronics paused and turned. "Yeah?" They all said together.

The small brunette smiled. "I wanted to thank you for letting my friends go. I just want to know if there is anything I can do for you all."

Perrie looked to the rest of the OGs. "I only ask of you for one thing. The man who killed us all. He needs to be either arrested or killed. Now I don't want you to kill him but find a way to- yeah no I'm pretty much asking you to find someone to kill him. Zayn has murdered us all and if he's dead maybe we can finally rest."

"I may be small and adorable, but I will do my damned best to do as you have asked. You didn't deserve the fate you got. I'll destroy him for you."

Goth Jade stepped forward. "You know what? Wait-first, sorry for attacking you, and second I like you already. You're so ambitious for such a cute girl."

"Hey! That's not fair! You never called me cute!" Tori yelled at the goth. "I'm not sorry. Your not cute, at all. You, are so unbelievably beautiful that I can't call you cute, Vega."

Jesy let out a deep laugh. "I find it funny how you two apparently hated each other all through high school yet now you're an amazing couple."

Devyn smiled at them all. "You are an amazing couple. Same for Perrie and Jade, you two are adorable. And I would love to stay longer but I have to go start my mission."

"Of course. Head off chica. Go and save us. We wish you luck on your journey." Andre tells the girl.

The small brunette waves as she heads back to the hole.

"Devyn! Where have you been?!" Katrina yells at her once she's out.

"Don't worry about it. But I need you to find as much as possible about Zayn the killer. He killed all those people in there, we have to avenge them."

James smiled and stuck his hand out. "For them." Devyn did the same immediately after, the rest following soon. "For them!"

And that's what they did. Those teenagers worked days and nights to avenge the animatronics of Perrie Edwards' Pizzeria and Tori Edwards' Pizzeria. And maybe they did accomplish Perrie's request. Maybe they didn't. But I guess, you'll just have to see in Five Nights At Perrie's 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ——IMPORTANT INFO PLEASE READ BELOW——  
> 2351 words bro. If you did get confused here's the list of characters and who they replaced.  
> ~  
> Perrie: Freddy  
> Jade: Bonnie  
> Leigh-Anne: Chica  
> Jesy: Foxy  
> Tori: Toy Freddy  
> Jade(goth): Toy Bonnie  
> Cat: Toy Chica  
> Beck: Mangle  
> Robbie: Balloon Boy  
> Trina: Marionette: the puppet  
> Andre: Golden Freddy  
> ~  
> Now also, Tori and Perrie before they died were not related. Tori's original last name is still Vega. But in the certain parts of the FNAF fandom Toy Freddy and Freddy are brothers and well as Bonnie and Toy Bonnie, while Toy Chica and Chica are sisters and Foxy and Mangle are siblings since Mangle's gender is unknown. The two Jades are not siblings nor are Cat and Leigh, or Jesy and Beck. Also the characters listed in the previous scentence were not related before death either.


	7. Twitter DMs 3

_Jade added Erza and Lucy to the group_

Perrie: Jadey who are these people

Jade: this is Erza Scarlet and Lucy Heartfilia

Erza: I am Titania Erza

Leigh: but I thought your name was Erza Scarlet

Lucy: her name is Erza Scarlet, Titania is just another name for her, dimwit

Perrie: I like her. Jesy can we keep her

Erza: you shall never keep Lucy, she is mine!

Dinah: she's a fellow gay

Normani: she's one of us!!!!!

Sabrina: what are you idiots on about now

Erza: you sound like Lucy

Sabrina: who the fuck are you?!

Jade: this is-

Erza: I'm Erza!!

Lucy: she never acts like this, she's usually the serious type who hits people when they don't listen to her. She's beat up Natsu and Gray and kicked Happy into the next town.

Ally: who are these Natsu and Gray people

Jesy: Jade you got these two here manage the other two.

Jade: I can't I have to wait for Happy to get back from the next town that Erza kicked him to.

**~one hour later~**

_Jade added Happy, Natsu, and Gray to the group_

Natsu: what the...

Gray: ...hell

Natsu: stop finishing my sentences, popsicle head

Gray: shut up you stupid pyro

Happy: let's rumble!!!

Sam: I like how they came in fighting.

Colby: that was my sentence. Why did you steal it from me

Sam: well why don't you stop taking space with your stupid jacket collection

Perrie: Sam stop fighting with Colby

Sam: sorry mother

Niall: we were getting to a good part mom

Liam: shut up nobody asked you, broom hair

Niall: why you little..

Erza: Lucy fight with me

Lucy: what Erza no I'm not fighting you

Erza: where is that pillar?! It's my only worthy rival

Happy: I'll fight you Erza!!!

Perrie: Happy, from what I've heard you are a cat, this is apparently the most powerful woman ever you're asking to fight

Happy: your only saying that because I'm a blue cat that can talk and fly. You are my new rival. I'll shall fight you

Sabrina: so you think your so special Lucy?? What so special about you, you're a blonde like me, you stupid like Perrie

Ally: Sabrina, apologize to Lucy right now

Sabrina: not until she fights me to prove why she is so special!!!!

Erza: Lucy!! You'll fight this random girl but not me?! Why have you betrayed me like this my love

Natsu: Gray you better fight me like a real man

Gray: you're not Elfman!!! I don't need to fight you like a man because you're a kid. You flame breath

Camila: Dinah!!!!!!!!

Lauren: Camila stop this

Dinah: Canola!!!!

Camila: how dare you eat my bananas!!!!

Lucy: these fights get even pettier as we go

Erza: fight me, Lucy!!!!!

Lucy: no!

Melanie: I swear to god shut up!!!!

Jenna: you dare defy the companion duo?!

Karen: Martinez you will pay!!!!!

Melanie: what!?!?!

Scott: the Companion Duo??!! Prepare for Pentastruction!!!! You will die!!

Lucy: how is that a fair fight?! Five against two?!

Kirstin: who cares?!?!?

Lucy: um I do!!

Happy: quiet blondie

Lucy: shut it cat!!

**Author's Note:**

> Welp this is gonna be a fun one.


End file.
